


污水厂脑洞22

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [27]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章全员性转，注意，这不是演习，JXB48全员性转，内有大量特别脏的BG成分。





	污水厂脑洞22

再警告一遍，JXB48本次开车全员性转，内有大量BG糟糕内容。

 

金威廉，娇气千金，看上去是小太妹，其实就是个有点娇惯的乖乖女。  
B罩杯吧。  
染了头发之后真的是小太妹，游戏又打得好，所以就算很多男孩子喜欢她，也不敢表白，怕被大姐头揍。  
其实真的没有，威廉是个乖女孩的。  
然后有被人说是援交少女，因为每周放学都会有个社畜大叔来接，还给水，这不就是援交吗？而且也有看到威廉去药店买验孕棒。  
太糟糕了！  
然后有次体育课上，威廉打排球，项链穿的戒指从运动服里掉出来。  
其实威廉早就结婚了！架空世界不要在意结婚年龄，成年就能结婚好了！  
然后那个社畜大叔就是人家的丈夫陈斌，买验孕棒也是因为被内射超多次之后生理期好久没来。  
虽然没有怀孕，但是胸部再次发育了！有被丈夫各种玩弄身体，从以前穿个运动文胸小背心就乱跑变成了认真挑选可爱睡衣的小人妻。  
威廉和陈斌恋爱的时候，陈斌差点被展耀洗脑成沙雕三明治，但是看在他对威廉很好的份上就算了。  
知道威廉结婚之后，室友什么的也会和威廉分享一下跟男朋友的性爱经历了，然后被威廉刺激到。  
就......男朋友就是普通亚洲人水平，但是陈斌周末会艹威廉很久，一般周六威廉走路都很难受。  
威廉一直觉得大家都是这个水平，原来不是啊。  
回家的时候委婉提出陈斌可以克制，让自己正常一点，然后陈斌一周没碰她，就不行了。  
反正就是被社畜陈斌套牢的小人妻！不会做家务，还很娇气，被插两下就哼哼唧唧，但是可爱啊。

OL高访。  
浅宇の花。  
就感觉上是成熟的大姐姐，感情上一套一套的，不过是高岭之花那种。  
实际是超碧池体质......  
没想过自己栽到小孩子然然身上，大概就是喝醉酒之后和小朋友来了一发，醒酒之后看了身份证长舒一口气没有犯罪。  
结果就被小孩子看上了！  
一边说自己不喜欢小孩子一边被小孩子吃的死死的。  
胸部大概是C-D？正常应该有D啦，可是胃病就不容易长肉，瘦成了C。  
被然然玩弄的时候会被吸胸部。  
是可以面无表情含着精液开车上下班的类型。

伯邑考！  
巨乳！性转里胸部最大的！  
肚兜。  
小兔子，兔兔乳！手感超级好，还可以产乳！  
高贵温柔的大姐姐型！因为泌乳会弄脏肚兜，所以总是脸红红，但是丈夫江枫觉得很可爱。最大的愿望就是生下江枫的小兔兔，然而因为变成兔兔精，体质也改变了，不是那么容易和人类受孕。  
玩乳交绝对没问题的那种。  
公主型的人妻，用巨乳按摩江枫的阴茎，然后舔着龟头。被射到脸上会有点惊讶，但是还是会很认真的舔干净。

片羽，元气乙女。  
马尾很有活力，其实是个蛮温柔的人？  
运动系，暂时还没有男朋友。

展耀......  
很早就和白羽瞳互相探索过身体啦。  
第一件蕾丝文胸都是白羽瞳买的。  
所以就算结婚不算很早，实际上很早就像是夫妻一样生活在一起了。  
C杯！


End file.
